1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for assembling a gate from prefabricated materials, and, more particularly, to such a method in which dimensions of the prefabricated materials are used to establish the height and width of a gate assembled as it is held in a square condition within the apparatus.
2. Summary of the Background Art
The patent literature includes describes components and methods for constructing plastic gates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,888 describes a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) elbow connector for joining rail and post members of PVD gate structures, a customizable PVC gate structure incorporating such an elbow connector, and a method of constructing PVC gate structures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,043 describes a gate framing system for a PVC gate, with the gate including first and second spaced vertical PVC frame members connected at their upper and lower ends to a pair of spaced horizontal PVC frame members. The gate framing system includes a pair of spaced metallic framing brackets mounted at each corner of the PVC gate, with the pairs of framing brackets being connected to each other in a manner to hold the PVC gate in compression between the brackets at each corner thereof.
A number of other patents describe plastic fence construction details. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,919 describes a fence structure in which the rails are hollow members having a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration, with special features of the hollow rail including rigid foam plastic filling its interior and intermitting tongue and groove means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,514 describes a rail and post fence structure having spaced hollow plastic posts with vertically spaced holes in the posts for receiving rails with a friction fit. The rails have vertical rungs, slats, or both, that are received between the rails, also with a friction fit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,171 describes a railing assembly for use in association with a deck. The railing includes at least one plastic post cover and at least one rail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,944 describes a fence section including at least two elongated parallel hollow plastic fence rails having a series of registering apertures in opposing walls thereof to provide a series of picket receiving passages therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,142 describes horizontally spaced vertical posts that each include a square tubular extruded plastic sleeve enclosing a square tubular metal reinforcing post. U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,193 describes a fence unit extending between vertical posts, formed using extruded plastic top, middle, and bottom rails resting on hangers attached to the posts.
Plastic fence structures typically include openings that are selectively closed by gates, with such opening varying in width due to differences in the requirements for their use, due to the width of walkways extending through the gates, and due to various aesthetic considerations. Such a gate is typically made by assembling a number of elongated members that must be aligned to form a rectangular gate, and that must be held in alignment during a fastening process including the use of adhesives and/or mechanical fasteners. What is needed is a fixture for assisting in such alignment and holding the members in proper alignment as long as needed.